Timeline of the Liten-Riksdag
This is a timeline for all major events taking place in the Liten-Riksdag, Sweden's new provisional legislature. Most laws are counted, except for insignificant ones (usually those that effect only a small area, such as the creation of a school district). 2020 February *1 February **The Liten-Riksdag is created by Fredrik Holgersson. 10 volunteers join: ***August Wahlberg, Peter Posse, Arne Holmström, Elisabeth Forsman, Liv Stenbeck, Wilhelm Sköld, Ingmar Östlund, and Ester Skoog join as part of the Swedish Social Democratic Party (SSDP). All of them are protesters against Holgersson's Revolution. ***Isak Westermarck and Otto Dahlin join as part of the Christian Democrats. They are both from the military and support Holgersson's Revolution. *2 February **Holgersson invites the 20 former members of the Great Council (excluding Alva Odenberg) to join. All 20 join: ***Edgar Nilsson (acting PM), Tobias Svärd, Martin Backström, Nora Malmberg, Filip Gunnarsson, Tobias Jakobsson, Ulf Rosenquist, and Per Rosenquist join as part of the Centre Party. They were the "opposition" of the Great Council and supported John, Prince of South St. Maarten as King of Sweden. ***Melina Hagstrom (new leader of the SSDP), Lisette Palme, Vincent Oström, Rasmus Skarsgård, Sakarias Hedman, Kalle Ekblad, Elliot Holmgren, Samanta Sjöberg, Meja Ossler, Leon Ekbom, Stig Molander, and William Hjortsberg join as part of the SSDP. They were the "majority" of the Great Council and supported Christopher II as King. **Hagstrom declares that the 8 protesters who joined the Liten-Riksdag under the SSDP banner are not registered members of the party and expelled all of them from the party. All 8 join the Direct Party. *3 February **Melina Hagstrom declares the SSDP a majority government. The Direct Party and Centre Party form the Centre-Direct Coalition as a response. Christian Democrats remain neutral. *4 February **Melina Hagstrom announces her support for Holgersson's conservative reform proposals, which leads to distrust within the SSDP. Samanta Sjöberg and Rasmus Skarsgård defect to the Direct Party while others consider ousting Hagstrom. Hagstrom's de jure majority is threatened. **Brothers Ulf and Per Rosenquist, formerly a part of the Centre Party, formed the Nonpartisan Group and advocate it as "open to all those who did not want to participate in the squabbles and just want to serve the people." *5 February **Hagstrom resigns as SSDP Chairwoman and defects to the Moderate Party. **10 Moderate Party officials join the Liten-Riksdag. They are Oscar Ekman, Hugo Liljeström, Philip Lundin, William Johnsson, Martin Sparre, Leif Ceder, Wilhelm Eklund, Spjälle Magnusson, Noah Afzelius, and Herse Malmström. *6 February **The MP Numbering system is set up. **SSDP MPs Meja Ossler and Leon Ekbom (MPs 27 and 28 respectively) defect to the Direct Party, while Vincent Ostrom (MP 21) defects to the Nonpartisan Group. **The Christian Democrats and the Moderate Party form the Conservative Coalition. *7 February **The SSDP enters the Centre-Direct Coalition, which was then renamed to the Liberal Coalition. *8 February **The Liten-Riskdag votes to recognize the Aland Islands as a part of Sweden but defeats a budget proposal prioritizing the military. Votes for the latter were on partisan lines. *11 February **Holgersson attempts to add 10 Moderate Party officials to the Liten-Riksdag but fails, literally being blocked from entering by the Liberal Coalition. Partisan divides strengthen.